Brambleclaw's Starry Dream
by spiritsongthewarrior
Summary: Brambleclaw gets his nine lives! I suck at summaries... This story HAS SPOILERS FOR THE LAST HOPE! Also some HollyXFallen.


**This is my first one-shot! I don't own Warriors- **

**Nightkit: I DO!  
**

**Me: Why are you here? You're dead! Go play with Mistkit!**

**Nightkit: No!**

**Me: Ak! Before Nightkit controls this fic, Erin Hunter owns Warriors!**

* * *

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Brambleclaw's Clan cheered.

"Thank you, clan," Brambleclaw mewed, "I will honor my ancestors in StarClan, but not those who have ever walked in the Dark Forest. Guide my steps wisely, warriors of the past. And warriors of now."

* * *

"Wake up, Bramblestar. We need to go to the Moon Pool." Jayfeather appeared in the leader's den.

"Okay. And don't call me Bramblestar. I am not a true leader yet." Brambleclaw mewed, lifting his head.

"As you wish, Brambleclaw." Jayfeather dipped his head.

"Well, aren't we going to the Moon Pool?" Brambleclaw asked.

"No! You need traveling herbs!" Jayfeather dropped a leaf bundle in front of Brambleclaw.

"Oh... right." he ate the herbs, scowling at the bitter taste.

"Mouse-brain." Jayfeather rolled his eyes, eating the herbs as well.

"_Now _we are ready." Brambleclaw stood up.

"Yes..."

* * *

Jayfeather and Brambleclaw arrived at the Moon Pool. The starry night sky reflected in the water. A large, white moon shone brightly in the sky. A summer breeze whisked slowly, bringing a small chill through each cats' fur.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drink the water." Jayfeather urged Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw didn't reply, but listened to his medicine cat. He crouched down on a flat, cool rock and lapped the water. It send a stronger chill than the wind, but it tasted more cleaner and more lively than the regular water at home. _Is this what starlight tastes like..? _Was Brambleclaw's last thoughts before falling asleep.

Brambleclaw awoke in an open field. He stared up. The stars were still. Not moving. Just floating up there. Suddenly, the starts were moving. Moving towards _him_! Brambleclaw stood, shocked at what he had seen. Then the stars, no, _cats_ greeted him.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" it was many cats speaking, but it was one voice.

"Er... yes I am ready." Brambleclaw's reply started awkwardly, but he regained confidence as quickly as the stars came.

"Then, let's begin."

Brambleclaw's body felt cold, like the worst leaf-bare. His life was being stripped away. He clenched his teeth, opened his eyes and then he saw... a familiar face that had appeared before him. Goldenflower! Brambleclaw's mother.

"Welcome, my precious son. I will give you your first life." she bent down, touching his nose, "With this life, I give you patience. All good will happen, just give time."

A pain seared through Brambleclaw. He waited for it to fade. He needed to give time, just as Goldenflower stated. Then... it was over.

"Thank you..."

"I wish I was a better mother... then I could convince Tawnypelt to... stay in ThunderClan... I was wrong to blame Firestar... f-for..." Goldenflower mewed sadly.

"W-what?! How could you think that? You did your best and that is what really counts!" Brambleclaw reassured her.

"Then you forgive me..?"

"It's not your fault that she ran away. She didn't feel at home in ThunderClan!"

"Thank you, Brambleclaw. I know you will be a great leader." Goldenflower stood back.

The next cat was a shock to see. It was Ashfur.

"Hello." he mewed.

"The pleasure is mine." Brambleclaw dipped his head.

"With this life, I give you forgiving. Remember to forgive those you love, and trust." he mewed, with all hatred gone, only pure wisdom. He touched Brambleclaw's nose.

Ashfur's life was painful. Brambleclaw felt as though he was on fire.

"Forgive me! The pain will end, if you trust..." was Ashfur's loud voice.

Then, it was peace again.

"Thank you, Ashfur.

He nodded and stood next to Goldenflower, forming a two-cat line.

The cat to give his third life was a slim, silver she-cat. Feathertail!

"Hello, my friend!"

"Feathertail! Crowfeather made up with Leafpool, and RiverClan is great! Mistystar-"

"Hush, now." Feathertail put her fluffy, feather-like tail near Brambleclaw's mouth to silence him. She touched his nose, "With this life, I give you fairness. Fairness is what gives you friends, supporters, and respect."

This life didn't hurt as much as Ashfur's and Goldenflower's. Then, Feathertail stepped back and joined the line.

_Three lives down... six to go..._ Brambleclaw thought.

A blue-gray cat strolled towards Brambleclaw. Bluestar.

"With this life I give you hope. Always remember to follow it, even when all seems to be lost." she touched Brambleclaw's nose. Brambleclaw felt as though he was running, chasing something. _That's hope, I bet. I'll remember. Promise._

"You remind me of Firestar." Bluestar mewed.

"I don't think I will be half the cat as he." Brambleclaw said modestly.

"Oh, you can." then she padded backwards to join the line. Four cats now stood in the line.

A black shape came towards Brambleclaw. Green eyes glinted. _Hollyleaf!_

"Hello, father." Hollyleaf mewed to her foster father.

"My 'little thinker'!" Brambleclaw's eyes showed pure joy.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Remember to be loyal to your friends, but more to your clan as well." Hollyleaf's nose touched Brambleclaw's.

The pain was strong, and his heart appeared to be torn. It felt as though he was arguing with a beloved cat.

"Hollyleaf..? Who?" he asked when the pain ebbed away.

"A cat who helped me survive in the tunnels. It was hard to leave him." was her last words before joining the line.

_Who will give me my sixth life?_ Brambleclaw wondered.

Flametail appeared, "I will give you your sixth life." he touched Brambleclaw's nose, "I give you justice. Always solve problems with peace and justice."

Brambleclaw's sixth life was terribly painful. When he thought he would pass out, the pain was no more. Flametail didn't say much, he stood back to join the line.

Honeyfern was the next cat to give him his next life. "With this life, I give you selflessness. Sacrificing your own life to protect others is a clan ritual. As a leader, you can do this eight more times."

Brambleclaw felt a never-soothing pain. Near the end, warmth and pride spread in him, head to tail. "Thanks Honeyfern."

She dipped her head and joined the line. Ferncloud was the cat to give him his eighth life.

"I give you love in this life. Love your clan, friends, your mate, and your deputy." she touched Brambleclaw's nose.

This life felt wonderful, soft, and warm. It was pure love. Brambleclaw purred. When it was over he asked, "Do you have anything to tell Dustpelt?"

Ferncloud glanced back, her eyes expressing all the love she had. After the gray she-cat joined the now eight-cat line, a flame-wait-_cat _trotted over to Brambleclaw. Firestar. He was no longer the old, frail cat Brambleclaw knew. He looked wise, strong, and young.

"Hello, my apprentice, warrior, deputy, and now leader." Firestar bowed down, "I will give you your ninth life." Firestar touched Brambleclaw's head with his chin, "With this life, I give you kindness. Be kind to other clans, and your enemies. Most of all, your clanmates."

Joy and pain seared through Brambleclaw. He held on the starry ground with his claws, and shut his eyes closed tight. When the pain disappeared, Brambleclaw looked up at his old leader.

"Proud of you, Bramble_star_." Firestar licked Bramblestar's head. He then joined the line.

Goldenflower stepped forward by one step, then Ashfur, Feathertail, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, Flametail, Honeyfern, Ferncloud, then Firestar. (O.o all the cats are female except three)

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" they cheered, happy yowls reached as high as the sky.

Bramblestar awoke from his dream. It was morning.

"How did it go?" Jayfeather's meow made Bramblestar's ear twitch.

He looked at Jayfeather, "Very well. No problem at all."

"Okay, then, Bramble_star_ let's go back to the camp."

* * *

**How did you like? Review! ^^ Yes, I had to put the fact that most of the cats who gave Bramblestar his lives were female. -_-' As for Nightkit, I convinced her to play with Mistkit. So, she's not a problem, for now!**


End file.
